deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Air Service/Bio
The Special Air Service (SAS) is the primary special forces regiment in the British Army. The SAS is a part of the United Kingdom Special Forces and serves as a universal model for other special forces groups in the world. Formed by David Stirling in 1941 during the chaos and fighting of World War 2 ravaged Egypt, Stirling formed the Special Air Service into a raid group, highly trained and multi-skilled soldiers would move in more mobile units to assault German airfields and forward operating bases. In 1 year, the SAS destroyed more German planes than the RAF did in the whole war. To serve a high demand, the SAS modified a lot of their weaponry and vehicles to suit their demands. During their raids, they quickly road in on jeeps mainly, blew up aircraft, dishes and various other useful technology then left, disappearing into the night, and this made them highly feared and a myth to the German forces. The SAS also saw action in Malta where they held a fort for 4 days to prevent German forces from entering Britain's key oil countries, in West Germany targeting key German infrastructure in the final days of World War 2 and a long after stay after World War 2. SAS was disbanded in 1945 as the British goverment no longer saw the need for it, but was once again enstablished two years later as tensions between the allies and the Soviet Union began to rise. Since then, SAS has engaged in global conflicts including the Troubles, the Falklands War, the War in Afghanistan, and countless others. In order to join, recruits must undergo the United Kingdom Special Forces Selection program. It consists extreme conditioning, special weapons handling, demolitions, and SERE (Survive, Evade, Resist, Extract) however it has officially been extended by the MOD's word, even without this, SERE is considered to be one the hardest training courses on the planet. They have had the influence on virtually every Army Special Forces unit in the world. Their motto "who dares wins" has been adopted by over 9 Special Forces units. The term means that whoever makes the most daring moves in a battle will win. __TOC__ Battle vs. GSG 9 (by Samurai234) SAS: GSG-9: {C}In a small city lot, Five SAS member drop from a plane and prepare to breech buildings. The split up, except for the sniper, who stays behind. Meanwhile, five GSG-9 members approach the city from a gate, which they unlock. Much like the SAS, they too split up. Inside one of the building, one SAS member sees a GSG-9 operative walking to his room. He quickly fires his L22 Carbine and takes him out. (5-4) He tries to move on, another GSG-9 member who saw him, quickly dispatchs him with his G36. (4-4) He tries to leave the house, but the SAS sniper fires at him with his AWM Sniper Rifle. He misses. He tries to fire another shot, but he taken out by a GSG-9 sniper with his PSG-1. (3-4) Meanwhile, three SAS members find two GSG-9 members armed with MP7A1s. One of them hurls a Flashbang and blinds the Germans. The Brits fire their Knight's Armament Company PDWs at them and take them out. (3-2) Another SAS member sets up a claymore and waits. The GSG-9 sniper waits across the hall, but doesn't see the mine until it's too late. (3-1) Meanwhile, two SAS members contiune their journey until they see a small grenade roll next to them. It blows up, stunning them. The last GSG-9 man comes out with a HK69A1 Grenade Launcher fires it and takes them out. He draws his HK USP and looks for last Brit. The last SAS member enter the hall, holding a SIG Sauer P226. The two run into each other and enter a short fire fight. The GSG-9 member pulls out his Glock Knife and tackles the SAS member after he ran out of bullets. The SAS meber kicks him off and draws his Equatorian Combat Reflex Knife. They bothe wait for each other to make a move. They begin to fight, neither getting an edge. The SAS member punchs the GSG-9 member in face and tries to stab him, the German avoids it. He thrusts back, but it gets blocked by the SAS member's climbing harness. The SAS member then grabs the German by the neck, stabs him, and throws him to the ground where he breathes his last sign of life. (1-0) Winner: SAS Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the SAS won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. United States Marine Corps (by Codgod13) SAS: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png USMC: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png A team of five SAS members are dropped off in an urban area via helicopter, while on the other side of town, a quintet of marines arrive in Zodiacs. The two have the same destination: a highrise clump of apartment buildings. Rain splatters on the rooftops, dripping slowly through the gutter and on to the floor. Each team takes a different elevator, and once on top, one man per team set up a sniper. The SAS sniper sees a Marine, and fires a shot, but misses. By the time he has reset the bolt, the Marine has taken cover. Another SAS member has flanked the entire marine team, and is grinning as he aims his G36. However, the marine sniper spots him, and buts a bullet in his eye. file:blue.png. The sound distracts the marine team, and as they turn, one exposes his foot, which the SAS sniper quickly shoots. He falls out of cover, and the sniper quickly takes him out file:red.png. As he dies, the Marines team splits up and heads in different directions. The SAS team has done similar, and a member of each team confronts each other. An SAS member shoots with his Remington and gravely wounds the marine, but the marine had already shot the SAS member multiple times with an M4 file:blue.png. The Marine collapses against the wall, hands on the wound in his stomach. He attempts to get up, only to get spotted by anothe SAS member and getting shot to death with a G36 file:red.png. A Marine sees two SAS members walking around and takes aim, but is shot at by the SAS sniper. The other two members are alerted, and turn around and start firing at the Marine, who has taken cover behind a staircase entrance. He gets an idea, and fires with his M203, killing one of the other two SAS members. file:blue.png, and the other is quickly taken out by his Mossberg.file:blue.png. The SAS sniper, now outnumbered 3-1, hears a noise and turns around. He sees a marine with a KA-BAR behind him. As the American lunges, he pulls out a Browning and shoots the Marine multiple times file:red.png. He sees another Marine, but his L96 is out of ammo. He picks up a Remington from a fallen comrade and sneaks up behind him. When the timing is good, he blows a hole in the Marine's chest file:red.png. The Marine sniper hears the noise, and goes to check it out, a Sauer in his hand. He catches the SAS sniper's back, and shoots at him, only to find his pistol was never loaded. However, the rain had muffled the sound of the click. He takes out a KA-BAR and grab the SAS member by the head, sending the knife toward his chest. The moment he grabs the SAS, he gets flipped over onto his back, and is staring onto the barrel of an 870. However, the shotgun is also out of ammo. The Marine takes this opportunity and grabs the Briton's leg, tripping him. He quickly loads a clip into his pistol. He points it at the SAS member, only to have it kicked out of his hand. The two warriors leap to their feet, knife in hand. They begin to grapple, until the Marine gets the advantage, and shoves the SAS member off balance. Quick as a snake, the Marine stabs the SAS member in the chest and leaves his knife thier, scrambling for his pistol. As he picks it up, he sees the Briton is still standng, albeit barely so. He shoots the SAS member four times in the stomach, and the force knocks him backwards off the highrise file:blue.png. Winner: USMC. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. United States Marine Corps (by Elgb333) There is a legend concerning an alleged cover up of a military disaster by the US and the UK Government. Throughout the years these superpwoers have tried to suppress any and all damning operations that would turn their people against them, or make them fools in the international community. There is a reason why MK Ultra and Operation Flavius is only being talked about decades after they have happened. But this alleged military blunder on the other hand, was so tragic, dumb and humiliating that both sides decided to just bury it on the ground. Only a few military buffs and conspiracy theories have a clue about this disaster, and sleuths have been trying to find this missing operation for decades. Until now... It happened during the intense standoff in the West Philippine Sea by the Chinese Military and those of a few South East Asian countries. As countries try in vain to claim as much terrirtory as they can, the superpowers in their own devilish purposes, intervened. Both the US and the UK have allies in this ongoing dispute, and they decided to assist their Asian friends covertly. Fifteen members of the Marine Force Recon has been assigned to take a strategic island in the West Philippine Sea during the intensifying standoff between China, Vietnam and the Philippines, all of whom have made claims on many small pocket islands there. The Marines were on the race to take as many strategic islands as they can before the Chinese Marines can take them for themselves. An AC-130 transported them to their destination and they parachuted into the island. Unknown to them however, were 15 members of the Special Air Service who arrived there first and have already set up an outpost. They arrived in that island with the use of helicopters from a warship of unknown designation. They were the first to spot these suspicious commandos parachuting unto the island. They then went in to investigate the incursion. When the US Marines landed, they immediately went to recon the whole area. It didn’t take long for them to spot members of the British SAS who were running to their direction. Both parties didn’t recognize each other, only that they were just warned of Chinese soldiers that maybe landing in the island. As they came face to face, the two groups instantly thought of each other as such. There were only survivor testimonies of what had transpired next, with each group blaming the other as to who fired first. Both groups initially went for their rifles and during the exchange the British SAS, who were trained specifically for headshots, claimed first blood. Four Marines instantly fell during the first fire, each of them with well placed shot to the forehead or the face. Battlefield investigators suggest that a couple of those who died haven’t even been able draw their weapons yet when they got shot, but this is disputed upon by the other party. The Marines also managed to get some bullseyes during the exchange. The British SAS took some losses, with the Marines’ M4 carbines taking out three casualties. One of the Brits died outright with a shot to the temple, while two of them lay bleeding to death with shots to the throat and chest. Both sides took cover behind a few sparse coconut trees and large rocks scattered all over the area. They continued pouring intense fire at each other. But then the British SAS started throwing grenades at the Marines, which exploded and killed two in a mangled horrid fashion, creating a large red smoke of blood. The explosion was loud and large enough to engulf the center of the battlefield. It threw flaming debris and it filled the area with smoke. For the SAS, this gave them the opportunity to use the cover of the smoke to go in. The Marines, were still stunned and reeling from that grenade in their covers, but they immediately got their bearings together and decided to fall back as they felt the enemy closing in. One Marine who tried to limp away from the area, was shot several times in the back by burst from a C8 Carbine. Another Marine tried to help him fallen comrade but he too was shot in the leg. Before he can be finished by the SAS, he pulled out his M9A1 pistol and shot one of the oncoming Brits in the face. He managed to get a carbine lying on the ground and poured wildly at the Brits. He held them of for a few seconds, before his magazine went empty and the rest of the SAS shoot him simultaneously with their rifles. The bravery of the fallen Marine did give his brothers some time to put distance between them and the SAS. They were now in the beach as the British SAS continued their chase. Now the yanks were trapped, they can’t just swim back to friendly lines. So they decided to make their last stand there in the beach. They propped their SAW machine gun in the sand, installed marksmen with SR-25 sniper rifles, and surrounded their flanks with carbines and pistols. They lack the tactical expertise and training of their opponent, but they believe that the beach was their element. They were Marines, whose forefathers fought and bled in the same sandy beach in the Pacific War. Their highly-trained opponents are probably going to win this fight, but they would have to earn this victory first. The SAS saw the Marines huddled in the sand, and as they took positions, the Marines let up with their whole arsenal. They threw focused fire with their carbines, machine gun, sniper rifles and grenade. The onslaught ripped through the SAS’s line like a blow torch to an ice cube. Three SAS members fell, two of them completely ripped in half, and another who fell smoking to the ground with missing limbs and a caved in chest. The SAS opened up with their Minimi and a machine gun duel commenced. The Minimi had the farther accurate range and rate of fire though, and it destroyed the machine gun position of the Marines, killing two of them in a fountain of flesh and guts. With their machine gun out of the way, the Marine snipers filled in the gaps. They poured highly concentrated fire on the SAS with their SR-25s. The SAS machine gun position was mauled by the marksmen, one instantly got shot in the throat. The SAS snipers aimed their weapons to try and silence the Marine snipers, but their L96A1 was too slow against the faster American rifles. The Marines shot one SAS sniper in the bridge of the nose, instantly killing him. The other SAS sniper tried to retaliate but missed. And as he chambered the bolt and aimed his scope, a Marine sniper was onto him and shot a bullet that went inside his sniper scope. The bullet didn’t exactly penetrate but autopsy report suggested that the force actually pushed the scope right inside the SAS’s eye socket, putting him out of action. But then out of nowhere, the rest of the British forces suddenly appeared on the American’s right flank while they were still busy fighting off their snipers. As quick as flash, the SAS entered the Marine’s territory. The Americans were still quick to respond though, and a close-range firefight ensued. One Brit shot an American with his carbine. The rest of the yanks retaliated by pouring fire everywhere which went astray but manage to catch one SAS in temple. As acrid gun smoke filled the beach, the SAS pulled their pistols and fighting knives for better close quarters fighting. One Marine got a whole clip of Sig Sauer bullets right in the face. Another rifle butted a SAS in the face, but all it did was give him a crooked bleeding nose that made him super pissed. The SAS then quickly and brurally knifed the Marine in the neck. One of the surviving Marines made a desperate charge at the enemy, plugging his Ka-Bar knife multiple times in the gut of a British SAS. But another SAS avenged his friend by plunging his fighting knife over the Marine’s left eye, killing him. The sole surviving Marine dived into the water, tears flowing in hsi eyes as he attempt to escape this carnage. He'll have to swim nack to America if he needs to. But a SAS aimed his pistol as he swam and shot him multiple times in the back. One bullet struck him fatally on the back of the head, and his body sank into the water as bubbles of blood spewed and the water ran red. The surviving British SAS kneeled and sat on the beach, breathing heavily from being tired from the carnage and their adrenaline starting to subside. It was only by then they noticed the flags and the insignia of the Marines, and they knew that they fucked up. They fought the wrong enemy and lost alot of good men in the process. There was no battle cries, no celebrations, no raising their arms or weapons in triumph. There was no victory in that small cursed island. Winner: Special Air Service Expert’s Opinion Both military units are tied in most weapons edges, but experts believe that what really sealed the victory for the SAS is their better training, tactics and experience in more dangerous missions. The USMC, even if they have specialized units of their own, were a standard military unit compared to the British SAS who are highly-trained special forces. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information TBW Battle vs. Vietnamese Special Forces (by Cfp3157) SAS: 12345 Dac Cong: 12345 Five Special Air Servicemen are waiting in a helicopter. "All right, gents. We're gonna be attacking this Dac Cong base. Get ready and rappel up ladies." the leader yells as he cocks his MP5. Meanwhile, five Dac Cong soldiers are watching the approaching helicopter. "Grab your gear." As the SAS soldiers begin to rappel down, the Dac Cong open fire with their weapons. A Dac Cong aims his AK-74 and hits an SAS soldier. The Briton then falls to his death. SAS: 1234 Dac Cong: 12345 The SAS leader aims his MP5 and kills the Dac Cong soldier. SAS: 1234 Dac Cong: 1234 The rest of the SAS soldiers land as the rest of Dac Cong retreats. The SAS men advance slowly when a Dac Cong soldier walks out and kills an SAS. SAS: 123 Dac Cong: 1234 An SAS beside him aims his C8 Carbine and kills him. SAS: 123 Dac Cong: 123 They keep going. Then, a Dac Cong soldier appears on a ledge above them and kills the C8 soldier with his PP-19 Bizon. SAS: 12 Dac Cong: 123 The last SAS regular aims his FN Minimi and kills the Dac Cong. SAS: 12 Dac Cong: 12 The last Dac Cong regular bursts out from a hidden door and kills the Minimi SAS with his CZ-52. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: 12 The SAS leader draws his Sig Sauer P226 and kills the Vietnamese soldier. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: 1 The Dac Cong leader begins shooting his own pistol from the ledge. The SAS thinks quickly and picks up his dead ally's machine gun. He tapes the trigger to the back of the trigger guard and leaves. As the Dac Cong leader waits for the but just then, he sees the SAS leader walk up the stairs with his P226. The Briton quickly shoots the entire magazine into the Dac Cong leader. SAS: 1 Dac Cong: "Who dares wins." Then the Special Air Service leader yells in victory. Expert's Opinion The experts agreed that the SAS' superior weapons and training won them the day. See my next battle, Chief Crazy Horse vs Ned Kelly. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spetsnaz GRU (by MilitaryBrat) 4 SAS operatives and 4 Spetsnaz operators are in a forrest on a night mission. They come across each other by a waterfall. The SAS leader signals for his men to put on night vision as does the Spetsnaz leader. They both see there enemies and open fire killing one member on each team. SAS:3 Spetsnaz: 3 The SAS fall back down the cliff while each member provides covering fire at different times. The Spetsnaz leader however takes careful aim and kills an SAS operator with his AK-74. SAS: 2 Spetsnaz: 3 The SAS leader hides in the bushes as the other Spetsnaz operators come down the hill. He waits for them to pass then grabs the last man to come through. He grabs him, slits his throat with his knife then shoots him in the brain for good measure. SAS: 2 Spetsnaz: 2 Another Spetsnaz operator is killed by the other SAS operator's 870 but he then walks into the blast of the leader's saiga shotgun he took from his fallen comrade. SAS: 1 Spetsnaz: 1 With only there sidearms now, the two leaders look for the other. The Spetsnaz leader sees the SAS leader and takes aim but his Makarov's firing pin is broken and has to resort to using his ballistic knife. He aims and thinks he killed the leader. He goes over to him to retrieve his knife but when he turns the body over he notices he's still breathing. Its here when the SAS leader shoots the Spetsnaz leader through the chin up into the brain. SAS: 1 Spetsnaz:0 The SAS leader gives a shout of victory. Expert's Opinion While the Spetsnaz had more brutal training, the SAS had more efficient and precise training that surpassed that of the Spetsnaz. That, along with the latter's superior handguns and assault rifles, the weapons most likely to be seen in action, won them the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. North Korean Special Operations Force (by ILoveBattles) NKSOF: SAS: It is 2 am and rainy on a cargo vessel in the Pacific Ocean. 5 SAS soldiers climb in on a boat. The 5 NKSOF soldiers are heading back to North Korea to deliver some cargo back. The SAS leader signals for his squad to fan out. The Korean sniper sees one soldier walking towards the deck of the ship. He takes a shot, but misses. Luckily, the SAS soldier is scared shitless and slips in the rain. He falls on his back and the sniper recovers, shooting him in the chest with the PSL. The SAS squad hears the shot, and see their friend dead. The rest of the NKSOF also hear it and load up their weapons. One Korean busts out the control room door and unloads his entire magazine, hitting no one. Another SAS soldier quickly ends him with 3 shots from his G36c rifle. The SAS leader signals for one of his soldiers to fall back and get in sniping position. He goes to the lookout tower on the far end of the ship, which is unoccupied. He sets up shop and sees the Korean sniper in bay window. He takes the shot, killing him with the AW50. After being compromised, the sniper returns to his team.The Koreans retreat into the bay and spread out through the deck. The SAS follows quickly behind, but one Korean is ready and shoots down an SAS soldier with his AKM. The SAS decides it’s best for them to split up, so the leader goes down the stairs in the hall, and the other two head to the cargo loading area. One NKSOF soldier pulls out his Type 68 Tokarev and shoots one of the SAS in the head. The other SAS waits around the corner with his Ka-Bar knife, and when the Korean turned the corner, he stabs him in the shoulder, then the throat and lets his body sit in the corner. The SAS leader travels and plants a claymore behind him, just in case, on the bottom of some stairs. He walks a catwalk and sees a Korean soldier on the other side. He shoots at him with his G36c, but misses all 4 times. The Korean charges with the Applegate knife, But the SAS is able to fight off his arm and throw him off the catwalk. He looks down and shoots him twice with his G36c. The NKSOF leader meets with the other SAS soldier and slams him into a wall. The SAS tries to recover, but the NKSOF shoots him twice with the AKM and kills him. The NKSOF leader tries to find the SAS leader and sees the claymore he planted. He gets an idea and uses his boot to set it off. The SAS leader hears the explosion and goes to check it out. He turns the corner to be greeted with two missed shots from the AKM. He pulls out his last mag for his G36c, but fumbles the reload and drops his mag off the catwalk. He curses to himself and looks for another weapon. The Korean turns the corner, only to be staring down the barrel of a P226 pistol. The SAS leader shoots him, and he falls dead. The SAS soldier taps into his earpiece and calls for evacuation from the ship as he goes over to the control room and turns the ship to autopilot to Antarctica. Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. US Navy SEALs (by Tomahawk23) No battle written. Winner: SAS Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Special Air Service Regiment (by Sith Venator) No battle written. Winner: SAS Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios